Warriors Among the Ashes
by Dark Cat Queen
Summary: When a group of kids find out that this wasn't the first time they were alive, things get a bit shaken. Due to a battle long ago ancient warriors died and were reborn into the world again several hundred yrs later, ready to fight again.
1. Chapter 1

__Disclaimer: I'm only saying this once. I don't own anything besides this story.

~Author's rant~ Well everyone here is one of my older stories rewritten and improve by the help of VegetasWriter. She was kind of enough to help me with improving this story so everyone give her a round of applause and thanks, :D. Anyways get onto reading the story and remember to review and tell me what you think! I will see you all at the end to remind you again.

_Warriors among the Ashes_

Chapter 1

_There was always __a__ story that had been passed through the ears of many of the creatures living within our world. Both human and mystical alike knew of this story but whether they believed it was the question. _

_Long ago there was a city named Fairalona and it was the center of their world. Fairalona was a city of peace, but do not be deceived for nine warriors from walked the streets. The clans they descended from were dragon, elf, fairy, shape shifter, wizard, witch, and sorceress. They were the ones blessed with the markings of the gods and the ones who stopped anyone from destroying the peace of their fair city. _

_Fairalona was a city where all difference were put to the way side and everyone was happy and to make sure this stayed true nine guardians stood tall before the people. Each guardian came from a clan and had a reason to be there and they were the reason Fairalona stood__.__ It was the symbol of peace to everyone and when it fell, so did the peace. _

_A dark shadow had fallen over the city with it a great war broke out and slowly every one fell including the disrupter of peace. There wasn't__anything left of the guardians, the city fell into a pile of rubble and took the peace with it; the peaceful bond they all once shared shattered like glass, it was every kind for themselves._

_But that was many years ago, a couple life times ago, and now there is very few places where you could find any traces of some of the tribes that once existed freely without worry. One of these places was the most popular and also held the most tension. It was a place where magic was allowed to flow free as long as you were on your land. This place was Mithorna Forest, the place that housed many creatures that had their own land and tribes, that were always at each other's throats but there was one place that they built in hopes of a better future._

_Blossom Hallow was a school filled with instructors and teachers of the old ways, but more importantly, it was the last hope the tribes had for regaining their lost city and the peace that came with it. _

_Blossom Hallow was where every child was forced to attend and hopefully one day restore the peace that they had once had, but so far nothing seemed to be working but they never gave up hope that their dead Fairalona would one day rise from the rubble and be better than before. Sadly though the once mystical city stayed hidden within the deepest of the forest, untouched; until two dragons explored a place that was forbidden…_

"Vegeta tell me again why we are here? Aren't we supposed to be doing something important today?" I asked my older twin brother as he continued to dig through an old rotted library; I could smell the age of time here, stuff of mold and dustas I swung around in a spinney chair. Sometimes I wonder about my brother, he seems to have gained an obsession with being in places or doing things he shouldn't. We may be twins but we were like day and night, I was never interested in those things and he would say it was because I was a girl, we would argue and bicker but it always ended in a stale mate. Wiping some of the thick dust from the wall to reveal the old elfin text below, I grunted with disinterest. Yes I hated my brother's obsessions with old things but I still stood with him at the end of every one of his adventures.

"Vega if you don't want to be here, feel free to leave and go crawling back to Alanden." My brother growled at me as he flipped through another book. Sighing as I looked up at the peeling painted ceiling once served as painting of probably some boring meeting that probably marked a big part of our history. "Found it!" Vegeta yelled in victory as he held up a book in happiness before he began flipping through the pages carefully.

"What is it?" I asked as I turned to look at him curiously, wondering what was so special about that book.

"I don't know. I just know its hand written and it's something personal and that was my goal." He shrugged his shoulders before carefully placing the book in his bag. Rolling my eyes I observed my twin once again wondering how he could be when we were so different yet the same.

Vegeta had tanner skin then I did. He had an olive where my skin was a light tan and his hair was swept up like a burning candle where my fell around my face. He had deep dark navy blue eyes that looked like they were black instead where mine were a deep royal purple. We were about the same height which was 5'9 except Vegeta may be 5'10; I wasn't too sure about that. We both had the slender built bodies but it was our coloring that made us different the most. We were both rare colors for dragons. Vegeta had dark blue highlights in his hair and I had royal purple highlights that matched the color of our eyes. I didn't understand why these colors were rare but they were. But for the last 18 years that's all we've heard when people discuss our colorings. Sighing as I pulled my hair out of its normal ponytail and headed outside to leave Vegeta to his treasure hunting.

Stretching fully I stood up, heading outside to look at the sky; I couldn't help but sigh sadly. I wanted so badly to be up there, flying high above the world and having nothing holding me back; sadly we weren't allowed to fly. We weren't even allowed to take our true forms as dragons! The only out ward appearance that we had was a small patch of scales the curved around our ears, our nails were more like claws with traces of small scales wrapped around our nails; when we were angered our eyes would take the true form of the dragons we truly were. My brother's favorite outward appearance was our elongated canines; I think the only reason why he does is only to look more intimidating.

Amazing wasn't? We were these amazing creatures, and yet we weren't allowed to be our true selves. You don't know how badly I wanted to take off and fly up there, above the world not a care about anything; that wasn't allowed. Nothing was allowed. Hell we weren't suppose to be here, this was I believe one of the worst places we could be except for in the human world, since they wanted to kill us. I didn't know the reason as to why transforming was forbidden, it's just always been like that. We didn't dare question the elders since they didn't have tolerance for questions.

Sitting down on one of the random piece of rubble as my phoenix landed beside me and nuzzled my side. I didn't understand why phoenixes couldn't turn into humans, but they couldn't but they prefer to live with a familiar. Which was what Nacorea was to me; she is my familiar and my best friend. I found her when she was only a hatchling, her mother had been killed by a human, she was left alone and I had taken her in.

Sighing I petted her head carefully, she whistled at me, trying to get me to talk to her; but I knew she understood the reason behind my melancholy and envy. I've expressed to her several times about howI wish I to could spread my wings and sore in skies above with her, feeling the windwhisk by me and taste the clouds; I wonder if they had a taste? I'd like to be flying in the sky with her. Looking towards the sky once more I noticed the sun was starting to get low in the sky and I still felt like something was suppose to be going on, like I was supposed to be somewhere. Sitting here thinking for a second on what today was when it suddenly came to me. "Shit!" I cursed before scrambling to my feet and raced back inside the falling library where Vegeta was with his Griffin, Draco.

"Vegeta we have to go!" I yelled quietly at him.

He huffed annoyed before turning to look at me. "Why exactly do we have to leave?" He growled, arms crossed and an annoyed look plastered on his face.

Throwing my arms in annoyance the for once he couldn't just listen to me? "Tonight's the banquet!" snatched up my bag and dashed out towards the village.

"Shit!" He cursed, eyes widening; joining me with haste and panic; stuffing his findings in his sac he raced after me with Draco not far behind.

We had less then maybe three hours until the banquet and it was normally a three hour run from here to there. We seriously had to hurry to get there in time. Our familiars followed us over head as we quickly weaved through the obstacles trying to get ahead of the clock.

Tonight was the banquet to welcome back the warriors from the war with the fairies and also to congratulate Vegeta and me on making it into the Blossom Hallow School. Yes unlike they say, you have to pass a test to get in and you tried as many times as you needed until you passed and they only gave the text once every two years.

Jumping across the gorge, I wondered if we would make it back in time because if we didn't Alanden would have our heads on a silver platter for sure! I mean he may be our guardian but he isn't one to trifle with when you don't follow orders.

Dashing through the forest, dodging trees, and the muddy pits and jumping over the creeks we saw the village come to view, the campfire smoke our beacon. Whipping passed the bush the village came in to view, I could hear my brothers heavy pants over lap my own, exhaustion taking itstoll on us; we couldn't stop, nothing would make us falter, this day was too important for us.

After awhile we could finally see the village coming into view and looking at the sky we had only a short time to get ready and be at the dining hall before we were late. Entering the out skirts of the village we quickly passed the small huts and ignored the villagers as they yelled in outrage for disrupting them as we blurred pasted them. Our home was in view, one of the few houses that extended from the base of a tree and wrapped around to the middle. Quickly grabbing the rope that lead up to our window and began to climb before throwing ourselves inside, once we reached the top we quickly grabbed our bathroom things before rushing to get cleaned.

"What are you doing?" we both yelled at each other as we tried to enter the bathroom at the same time.

"I'm getting a bath first Vega. I'm the oldest." Vegeta tried to pull off the big tough guy act to get his way, but unlike everyone else I could see right through it.

Rolling my eyes I grabbed his arm, pushing him into the bathroom. "Look we don't have time for this, so you face that way I face this way and we get a bath at the same time." I left no room for arguments; he glared but agreed none the less with a curt nod.

Bathing quickly and efficiently, a race against time. Bathing wasn't as difficult as my next task; getting dressed took a bit longer since we actually had to dress up in formal clothing which meant a suit for Vegeta and a dress for me. We both quickly got everything put together and I pulled the last curler out of my hair we were off again. Quickly racing down the stairs I made a grab for Vegeta's hand and held on tightly; for I couldn't help but feel nervous about this. From the cool moisture of his palm I could tell he was affected as well. Vegeta and I were not use to this kind of things, since we preferred to be elsewhere and before we were never required. My heart thundered in my chest, banging against my ribs, how would we be received in this school?

I was utterly shocked by the sheer size of the building, never before had I seen it up close, always keeping a distance from the building like it was some kind of idol; my breath quickened. I felt Vegeta brush against my arm, he kept close for his or my own sake I am uncertain. Vegeta nudged me pointing out several mystical creatures we never seen before, slowly they seem to turn their heads, eyes locking onto me and my brother; little hushed whispers; keep talking, it doesn't affect me. It took us only a few moments to get over to the dining hall and to slip in the back since the banquet was already beginning.

The normal meeting room had been transformed into a small ballroom, tables with white table clothes were sitting randomly around the floor and people were over in the area near the band dancing and having fun but the sound of the gong sent everyone to their seats. Carefully moving over to our seats we waited for the warriors to start coming in so this night could begin and hopefully end soon…

~Ok well that is the rewritten version of the first two chapters out of the original and I have to say I like it better but what do you all think? Leave a review and give me your honest opinion and I'll be looking forward to see what you all have to say. And as always Read. Review and Enjoy and give one last round of applause to Vegetaswriter!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Refer to earlier chapters

~Author's Rant: Well obviously I'm back! This is the next chapter of my rewritten story and hopefully you all

enjoyed the first one because here is the next chapter. I hope to read many reviews on this story. I look

forward to learning your opinions and such but anyways here is the next chapter! So I'll meet up with all of at the end.

Chapter 2

Sighing tiredly as I flopped down onto the couch in the living room as Vegeta sat down beside me as Alanden sat across from us in his arm chair. Alanden smiled slightly as he stared at us with his deep brown eyes. Alanden was a normal colored dragon, a very common color but he himself was a very uncommon dragon. He had long brown hair that fell down to his hips that he usually kept in a tight braid and a caramel colored shade of skin. His eyes were like liquid chocolate and he stood over us at 6'7.

He bore many scars from many years of battle and also many tattoos that told stories of his life. Alanden was a great dragon but he was also against a lot of things our people believed in. Like the fact that any abandon young are abandon and will stay abandon. He broke that rule the moment he found us. Yes I said found. Alanden wasn't our biological father, we didn't know who our biological family was but we were fine with that. Alanden took us in when we were very small and raised us as his own and in the process of that he lost a lot.

He did have a female that he was interested in and she was into him as well until he brought is home and she was unwilling to help him in breaking the laws of the village. Alanden risked a lot when it came to us but luckily he didn't lose his home. Our coloring was the only thing that saved them from banishing Alanden and killing us. But still a price had to be paid. Alanden was forced into many more years of service in the war and had lost much respect from everyone in the village but as time as went one he is slowly gaining ground again.

"So what caused you two to be late?" he asked with slight curiosity in his voice as he relaxed back in his chair as he looked from one of us to the other. "We were exploring." I answered obviously, hoping he won't go prying into where and why. "Oh really? And where exactly were you exploring at?" he asked as he dared us to lie to him. Vegeta looked at me then sighed as he lowered his eyes and answered. "The collapsed city in the deep part of the forest."

Alanden stared at us with no emotion in his eyes as he crossed his arms and continued to stare. "You know that that place is forbidden, so you not?" he asked as we both nodded. Alanden nodded before sighing and flicking one of his bangs out of his eyes as he leaned forward. "Well did you find anything interesting?" he asked quietly as he both looked at him in surprise as he smiled at us. "I was young once to you know. It was before you two brats came along and made me old." He joked as leaned back in his chair again.

"But then again you two are no longer young. Tomorrow you will experience your first day at Blossom Hallow School, then the week after that you will be living within the dorms there." He muttered softly as he looked over into the flames of the fire and seemed to get lost within the flames. Vegeta and I looked at each other before looking back at Alanden. "Papa we don't have to go if you'd rather have us here. I mean we're never exactly played by the rules." I whispered as Alanden turned to look back at us and shook his head.

"No you two will be going to school and that is final. Now off to bed, you have an earlier morning tomorrow." He said as he stood up and started to head towards his room, leaving Vegeta and I watching after him.

The next Morning: Vegeta

Sighing as I stood in the shower tiredly as I tried to pop my tired muscles. I was up a couple hours early since I wasn't able to fall asleep. It had been a long night for me. I don't know why I couldn't fall asleep but I couldn't. Sighing as I got out and dried off before getting dressed and headed back into my room that I shared with my twin. Looking over at her I couldn't help but worry. What if she wasn't around anymore?

There was no promise that we'd still be together when we start living at the school. Sitting on my bed I continued to stare at her. I haven't ever been without her. She was my twin and I don't know what I'd do if I couldn't talk to her or see her anymore. She was anchor in this world. She was one who could deal with the sneers and disgusting names thrown our way. She was the one that stopped me from going crazy from being treated like a freak all the time.

I don't know how she did but she could always just brush off their words like they weren't anything but an annoying twitch. I wish I was like that. My temper was always an inch away from exploding. Sighing as I looked over at the clock I noticed I needed to get her up for our first day of school. Getting up I went over and pushed her gently and motioned towards the clock when she looked up at me sleepily.

She slowly got up and headed towards the bathroom as I headed downstairs to feed Nacorea and Draco before we left and hopefully I'd be able to talk to Alanden before he left. When I reached the bottom of the stairs I looked around the house as I walked slowly towards the kitchen. It was like a Tarzan kind of tree house I guess. The house was built around the base of the tree and expanded from there. There were random pieces of furniture in odd places and different items sitting around and random picture of me and Vega from our younger years.

Sighing as I walked into the kitchen and noticed that Alanden wasn't in here like he usually was. In fact the only noise in the whole house was coming from the bathroom where Vega was. Quickly laying out some fish in Nacorea and Draco's bowls I headed to Alanden's room only to see it open and empty. 'He left already…' I thought sadly as I sighed and headed back into the living room to wait for Vega to come down.

Vega

Yawning loudly as I finished putting my hair up before heading downstairs to Vegeta, I couldn't help but wonder what this school is going to be like. I mean the only teaching we've ever had was from Alanden and what we taught ourselves, so I wonder what they could be possibly teaching us.

Getting to the bottom of the stairs I coughed to get my twins attention as I headed for the door. We wasted no time in taking off to the school. As much as both of us would love to put this off there was no way we were going to make Alanden look bad. He already paid enough for the both of us.

It took only maybe an hour to get to the school and upon entering the clearing where the school was, we were already being stared at. Taking a deep breath I stood up straight as I began walking towards the entrance of the school. There was no need to cause problems now, it was to earlier and by looking at Vegeta I could tell he was already getting testy. Cautiously I brushed my hand against the back of his as he looked at me before nodding and walking beside me, ignoring everyone.

The school was huge. It looked like a medieval castle that had been left to the forest. The sides of the castle were covered by vines that had crawled their way up the sides. There was a metal fence surrounding the school from about maybe a couple yards away and there were already tons of people here. Fairies, elves, shape shifters, wizards, sorcerers, witches, vampires, and everything else you could think of except we seemed to be the only dragons here. Leaning closer to Vegeta I whispered to him, "Are we the only dragons that made it into this school from all the tribes?"

Vegeta shrugged as he continued to walk towards the entrance to the school. Sighing as I felt like everyone eyes were on us like we were some kind of weird disease. This always happened when we were around anyone actually. The stares. Oh god how I hated the stares. Wrapping my arms around myself as Vegeta talked to one of the teachers I think before nodding and motioning for me to follow him down a hallway away from everyone else. "What's going on?" I asked.

"We have to go take another test so they can place us next week." He answered simply as he entered a room to our right where a dragon stood before us. He was elder that was for sure. You could see the years of battle and hardship in his eyes as he stared the two of us down. He pushed his short brown hair back against his head and sneered at us.

"You two are the dragons that made it into the school this year. I've heard a lot about the two of you. You're Alanden's charity. The ones that got him dishonored and abandon by everyone." He sneered at us as he began to slowly walk around us. "Who are you?" I asked annoyed as I glared at him. He continued his lap until he came to stand in front of us again. "I am Zar and I will be one of your main teachers if you pass the entire test I give you today." He said as started walking back wards towards the door behind him. "Come on we have no time to waste."

~Author's rant: well that is chapter 2. I think this story is going a bit longer than the original and I think it's going a lot better but what do you all think? I'm looking forward to what you all have to say, so leave me some good reviews my dear readers! I love suggestions and all around just hearing your opinions. So as always read, review and enjoy.


	3. Annoucement

Attention Dear Readers:

It's obviously been awhile since I have updated a lot of my stories. It sucks but it is true but hopefully soon I can get to writing again. Right now I'm in the middle of midterms of my sophomore semester of college and so after it's done, I'll hopefully have more time.

But right now I haven't had any time what so ever because one thing after another keeps happening and after this Saturday it's going to be either better or worse because all of us are gathering and forcing ourselves to talk. I don't know why but we are doing it.

I don't know the order I will do them but if you want to place your opinion on which ones you think I should do you are more than welcome to tell me.

So until next weekend my readers.

Oh and by the way I am looking for Betas. I seriously need one. So please someone who could find it in their hearts to help me with looking over my stories I would love you forever and ever. Only thing about being my Beta is that I go all over the place with what I write. It could be Avengers one day, Sherlock Holmes the next and Harry Potter later that day. So if more anyone is up for being my beta, please talk to me.

Dark Cat Queen


End file.
